Vitamorae
Vita, ''life - ''mor, death The Troll deity of life and death, creation and destruction. Vitamorae is a genderless deity often depicted as a silver Troll with two curved horns which fuse where they meet, and infinitely long silver-white hair. Vitamorae's eyes are the Sun and the Moon, one pale gold eye, one pale blue, with which they watch Natura in the endless cycle of day and night. The fused horns represent the Trolls' idea of the cyclic nature of existence, and the infinite hair represents the lives and reincarnations of every soul ever to dwell on Natura. Trolls believe Vitamorae created the universe, and slowly added more and more to it until it was teeming with life. They believe that gradually, Vitamorae will cut their hair, and everything will die out until Vitamorae's hair is all cut. Then, Vitamorae will begin the cycle anew, growing their hair again, watching this endless of creation and destruction for all time. Practices honoring Vitamorae Trolls do not build great temples to honor Vitamorae, but have built many small shrines all across the world where travelers may stop to pray, meditate, or leave an offering. Religious Trolls will pray to Vitamorae once or twice a day, and all Trolls will leave an offering at any shrine they stop at. Trolls will often meditate at shrines to connect to Vitamorae to ponder and share what they've learned on their travels. The most devout Trolls are even able to meet and speak with Vitamorae in their dreams. After a Troll cuts their hair, it is customary to braid it into a wreath, along with any trinkets being discarded. The wreath is left at a shrine along with incense and an offering, and the Troll prays to Vitamorae for their blessing to begin anew. Common offerings and correspondences include: * Food: Wine, currants, blueberries, apricots, plums, almonds, olives, black and white pepper, Nux Bread. * Plants: Daisies, lavender, jasmine, rosemary, sunflowers, crystal flowers, sage, ginkgo, spruce, pinecones, bay, eucalyptus. * Incense: Precious lavender, jasmine, rosemary, white sage, patchouli * Stones: Quartz, jet, hematite, labradorite, moonstone, opal, tiger's eye * Other: Bones (found), shells (found), wreaths woven out of hair, grass, or twigs. Ceremonies Trolls celebrate the equinoxes, when the day and night are equal lengths. The Spring Equinox is the celebration of life and creation, and the Fall Equinox is the celebration of death and destruction. While the Spring Equinox celebration is usually more upbeat, both are regarded as equally important. Legends There are many legends including Vitamorae, passed down orally by generations of Trolls. Here are some of the most well-known legends. The Pale Troll This legend is believed to be the source of the stigma towards pure white Trolls. It is said that eons ago, Vitamorae was in a battle with another god-like being or deity (some suspect this being is the God-Eater). Vitamorae was gravely injured, and in order to escape their opponent long enough to heal, they took the form of a mortal Troll with white hair and one yellow eye, one blue. They descended to Natura to seek the help of their people, the Trolls. They took shelter in one of their own shrines to wait out the night, barely holding onto life in this mortal body. They were found by the white Troll Frigus Nox, who took the disguised deity to his home to heal them. Frigus Nox was a skilled magic user, specializing in dark magic, and noticed the great power radiating from the injured Troll. As soon as Vitamorae awoke and Frigus Nox saw their eyes, Frigus Nox knew who they were. So Frigus Nox called to Vitamorae's foe, and bargained the injured deity's life in exchange for godly power. The deal was made, and Frigus Nox was told to kill Vitamorae and imbibe the deity's blood to gain their power. So Frigus Nox bound Vitamorae to one of their own shrines and slew them, collecting their blood in a cup and drinking it. But Vitamorae's foe was a wicked being, and instead of gifting him godly power, the foe simply killed Frigus Nox. But of course, Vitamorae was reincarnated again as the deity of life and death, and now restored to their power and enraged at their murder, they defeated their foe and restored the life of Frigus Nox, choosing to curse him and all of his pale reincarnations to an eternity of suffering, a life worse than being dead. Trolls are now wary of white Trolls, as it is said any one of them could be the reincarnation of Frigus Nox, and that Vitamorae forever feels contempt towards white Trolls for this reason. It's believed that they do not receive Vitamorae's blessing, and are shrouded in bad luck, bringing death and misfortune to the world. Category:Religion